


Catharsis

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deep Thoughts and Conversations, Eventual Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Depressions/Anxiety, Personal Growth, Road Trips, Romance, Seaside, Sehun wants to learn how to live his life, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Waiters & Waitresses, realistic soulmates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sehun always thought that he lived in the past rather than the present. But this summer, things were going to change.Sehun spends his summer working at his aunt's restaurant at the coast. Without any ambitions in life, he takes the summer job as a waiter as an escape from reality. In the course of the summer, he learns to not only love someone else but also himself.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 1st Check-in





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Catharsis - the purification or purgation of the emotions

Sehun always thought that he lived in the past rather than the present.

He lived in moments that had already passed, memories that were dear to him but also the ones that hurt.

But this summer, things were going to change.

Well, not because he’d brought upon the change. Even at the age of 24, his parents had been the one to tell him that he needed to do something – that he needed figure whatever it was that was holding him back out.

So, with a suitcase packed with all the things he’d need for an entire summer, Sehun got into the car that would take him to his aunt’s restaurant at the east coast of South Korea.

With a last glance at his parent’s house through the rear-view mirror, Sehun was ready to finally let it all go. There was a future ahead of him, a future that he wasn’t sure what to expect from, but there was one thing that he knew for sure.

It couldn’t get worse than the presence already was right now. And with that thought in mind, a small smile spread on his lips.

Maybe he would finally learn to let some things go. Maybe he would finally begin to see the real world around him. It was an exciting thought, but equally as frightening.

But there was no turning back now. In the end, it could just be another summer. Like the many ones Sehun had had before.

But somehow, he had the feeling that it was going to be different.

This time, h _e_ was going to be different.

-

With a bachelor’s degree in business and administration under his belt, Sehun wasn’t a failure per definition. In all honesty, there was probably nobody besides himself that would refer to him as a failure at all, but looking back at his life up until now, Sehun couldn’t help but think that it was the only fitting term. Although he’d finished his degree, he couldn't see anything positive about it.

For one, he didn’t even like business and administration. After finishing school, he'd been about as clueless about what he wanted to do job-wise as he still was today, so everyone around him had suggested that business and administration would certainly be helpful later on. Because Sehun didn’t want to be the only one of his small circle of friends that didn’t go to uni, he applied here and there, eventually being accepted for the study. Right from the beginning, he’d been able to tell that it wasn’t what he wanted to do at all. But whenever his grandmother asked him how his studies went he'd never had the heart to tell her that he wished every day that every single day he went to class felt like a wasted day. 

It wasn’t like Sehun didn’t want this. He wanted change, wanted something worthwhile. But up until now, nothing had felt worth getting up for, worth going that extra mile. But Sehun needed it.


End file.
